The present invention relates to position or proximity detectors, known as "two-wire", comprising a probe sensitive to the position of an object and supplying an activating signal, an electronic switching device actuated by this signal, and a utilizing device, the switching device being bridged across the alternating current mains by means of the utilization device.
In known equipments of this type the switching device, which generally includes a thyristor or other electronic switch, is most frequently connected to the rectified-current terminals of a diode bridge, fed from the mains through the utilization device, while the probe, which usually contains an oscillator or other sensitive circuit needing an auxiliary stable direct-current supply, is fed at the same time as other components of the equipment either from the switching device or from the rectifier bridge.